Crushes Don't Always Leave U Crushed
by RibCaged
Summary: Vicky's crush who resembles Johnny Depp (when he was 23) pays her a surprise visit in school 1 friday and things go crazy from there.
1. We Meet our Heroine

Perhaps if Victoria had worshiped Satan, none of this would have happened. Like, what if she just chose to not go to her high school on Friday? But you don't get anywhere with asking what if, and in fact it's worse to do so, leaving you always on the edge like a story with a cliff hanger.  
  
The day was getting late and in her room, Victoria (better known as Vicky) was on her bunk bed writing in her black and white speckled diary. Words such as: Chris, Johnny Depp, and english class could be seen if someone were to be reading over her shoulder. Vicky was a very trusting person and usually left her diary unattended lying on her bed, out for prying, nosy dorks to read.  
After filling up seven pages with blue chicken scrawl her arm ached and she collapsed her face into her pillow, falling quickly into a sleep.  
Rays of golden yellow sunlight shined brightly through her window and red spots formed behind her eyelids as she woke up. She had dreamed that her mega crush was sitting next to her in school. But he was also sitting next to another girl. The girl was dressed in skimpy clothes and she kept looking over at Chris and grinning. The worst part was Chris seemed to be really attracted to this girl. And he ignored Vicky.  
As she went to get some breakfast (Reeces Puff Cereal) she couldn't shake off the dream. It was like a fog that was wrapped tightly around her body in snakes of unclear possibilites and hugged her even when she was done eating.  
She finished getting ready for school, throwing on her Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles shirt and hand made skirt that she had sewed out of ties and her mum gave her a ride in her hot yellow car to school.  
The creepy feeling of the dream left her unknowingly. She went to first period, math and grinned and said hey to her friends. She took out her homework and yawned into her hand. For the rest of the day if you looked at her you would have seen a dreamy expression on her face. She tried her hardest to pay attention but her mind kept wondering to other things. Ridiculous fantasies of Chris some how madly falling in love with her. That can't happen and never will. Ever. She thought to herself as her crazy chemistry teacher talked animatedly about atoms. Woopee! She thought and rolled her eyes to the ceiling.  
There was no possible way Chris could like Vicky. He was almost 7 years older than her. It was still fun to dream about the guy with awesome hair and looks of a younger Johnny Depp. Not to mention his great personality.  
After lunch, Vicky headed back to English class early as usual and spotted Graham sitting there already, looking mysterious and, she had to admit, pretty cute. He was really quiet and only talked when spoken too. That's why Vicky was pretty surprised when he began talking first.  
"Victoria, umm, I mean Vicky, err well." He mumbled but kept eye contact. Vicky sat her tall self down in her chair and turned around to face him. Quite frankly he was making her a bit nervous. Graham doesn't like me does he? She wondered franticly, her breath quickening. What would I say if he asks me out? I don't know what I'd say! She thought desperately.  
But what he said was not what she had suspected. 


	2. Chris Aka Young Johnny Depp

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns the Harry Potter series and since my name is Antarctica (ok it's not really but I wish it was) I don't own them.  
  
Thanks for my 2 whole reviews. Woa that's soo much. Ok Lora I will try and do as you say. Is your name like Lora Croft? And Vicky umm yeah that'd be cool if Chris really did go to school for you.  
  
"Thursday it's going to hail. And in seven days you will die." He hissed to her as a group of loud students came back from lunch.  
"Ok...what is this like a mix between, Life or Something Like it, and The Ring?" she asked skeptically.  
She realized way too late that it had been a joke and she laughed a little. Then, get this; Graham winked at her, actually a wink. With popping eyes Vicky turned to face forward because the teacher was talking. Discreetly she cradled her face in her hands to hide the blush forming in her cheeks. All during English she couldn't concentrate on the teacher because it felt like Graham was staring at her. She could practically feel his dark brown eyes on the back of her head.  
When the bell rang she jumped out of her seat and rushed out without glancing at him.  
There were two more classes left then freedom.  
During Spanish while the class was reciting their vocab words out loud (Hola? Clase? HOLA CLASE!) and the teacher would continuously yell at them to participate, there was a soft knock on the door. Vicky using her extra sensitive hearing strength heard it but to everyone else it went unheard.  
Then it grew louder and sharper like a code for "open this freaking door now bubba!" Miss. Burger looked jumped slightly and went to the door. It was opened and there stood Chris a.k.a. the younger version of Johnny Depp.  
What the heezy is CHRIS doing here? Omg what happened?? Vicky noticed, as he stepped into the classroom full of staring teens and girls stating his hotness, that he seemed to be swaggering a bit. One could say he was acting sort of like a pirate. Like Captain Jack Sparrow to be exact, thought Vicky.  
"A-hem, yes?" asked Miss. Burger although it was quite clear to the class that she was patting down her hair and her cheeks were rosy.  
Chris smiled, lighting up the room it seemed and glanced over ever so quickly to Vicky who was seated in the back row. Her heart pounded and she felt a combination of nervousness, fear, embarrassment and hunger all at once.  
"Hello. You must be Miss. Burger right?" he asked smoothly without missing a beat. He stuck out his tattooed arm and Miss. Burger looked at it then realized he meant for her to shake it.  
"Uh yes that is she. Heh heh Hola." She stuttered. Some kids snickered and she regained her composure. "Mr..." she trailed off.  
"Chris." He replied grinning.  
"Right, Mr. Chris, you are currently disrupting my class and taking away our time. Now what was it that you wanted?"  
"Victoria." With this all 20 kids spun around in their seats to stare at her. Vicky felt like crawling in a hole and vanishing.  
"I'm her older brother. Right Vic?" he asked, putting emphasis on Vic.  
"Uh of course. What's up Chris? What happened?" Vicky asked confidently acting like her really were her brother.  
"Sis, Gramps died." He said slowly.  
Vicky knew this wasn't true-her gramps had already died years ago. She was noticing the how nice it looked when the sun light poured across Chris' face, giving his lashes a sparking look.  
"They were extremely close." Chris added turning to the teacher.  
"Like best friends." Vicky stated gravely to her.  
"I knew she'd want to know right away." Chris said.  
"Well I'd better go because I'm too upset to learn today." And with that she grabbed her book bag and Spanish stuff and got up shakily in a dream like state to leave.  
"Ok. I understand. I'm sorry Victoria." She replied and with that they were breathing in hall way air.  
Outside Vicky stopped and Chris put his hand on her arm. She stared at it. "Umm Chris what do you really want?" she asked, cringing at how rude it sounded.  
"You'll see. Just something. I'll....Come here, er follow me right?" he mumbled and began running ahead.  
"What's going on?" Vicky asked no one. Then she went to catch up with Chris, hoping that he really just wanted to confess his true love to her. Hey you never know right? 


	3. 666 & Drving Way too Fast

Ok. Why do I have so much trouble adding chapters? Each time I try I mess up somehow! ROAR!  
  
Melanie Darling: Yay! Someone who likes my story! Thank you for saying something nice. ( :  
  
Moi: You love my story? Really?? Wow that's wicked cool! ( ;  
  
I'm going to try and make it a bit easier to read, to those who have a slight concentration problem it'll be better.  
  
Also, this story is going to have an end. It's not going to be one of those stories that keep on going like the song that never ends and your like end already!  
  
Ok the story now:  
  
Her eyes were entranced. Thud thud went Chris' dirty black combat boots on the black pavement. They were in a rhythm and in tune with her heart beat. Her long legs carried her across the isolated parking lot and to a white car.  
  
"I know. This seems strange. Just can you get in the car?" he asked and gave a sharp smile. The sun blazed in Vicky's eyes and annoyed her (damn sun go away!) and the stupid buzzing bug next to her was so obnoxious too. So she convinced herself to get in the car. It made sense at the time. Sun being mean and hurting her eyes and causing dizziness, bug scheming its evil plan to bite her equals get in car.  
  
"Ok." She told him and got in the passenger seat. As she looked out the spotted window the first thing that ran through her mind was that she wanted some Domino's Pizza. Although quite nearly after that she worried what was going on.  
  
Call her food deprived, call her angry at the sun and bug. Call her lonely, sick of Spanish class. Call her a fool in love. Call her whatever the hell you want. But don't call her stupid.  
  
She may have been a lot of things but she wasn't stupid.  
  
She didn't know that something was up. Ok so perhaps some clues should have warned her but she had her mind full so she didn't see what was right in front of her. Like for example the black 666 air freshener that smelled like the beach that dangled from the mirror. And maybe the fact that Chris' normally sultry black hair was now tinged with a slight red?  
  
It was time for some answers. Vicky's mouth opened but Chris' slim hand flicked on the radio and turned the volume up so that the car shook. Well that was pretty rude, thought Vicky.  
  
For a moment her eyes were on Chris' slender fingers that were tapping the steering wheel and then to his dark mysterious eyes that seemed to be in another world. Then the car began to accelerate.  
  
His boot was pressing firmer and firmer on the gas pedal and there was a dull gleam in his eyes. The 666 air freshener swung to and fro madly and the rock song kept out any outer sounds. Hey, all the cars are gone! It's only us! Vicky realized. It felt kind of exciting but a little scary too.  
  
She checked the speedometer. It read 80 mi per h. They passed a sign that read 30 mi per h. Uh Oh. The world zoomed by in a blur and she was forced forward against her seat belt.  
  
"Chris I think we're going a little fast!" Vicky yelled nervously to Chris who by now looked like he had no control what so ever of the car or himself.  
  
"WHAT?" he asked but didn't look over.  
  
"YOU ARE DRIVING TOO FAST! SLOW DOWN OK?" this time she hollered. This was her life and she was not in any mood to die yet. I mean she still had to read Harry Potter 6 and 7 when ever they finally come out and her family would miss her. As would her friends. And is she died she'd never get to hear 80's music again! NOO!  
  
"Its ok. Darling'. Just relax. We'll be there soon." It was only a whisper and yet Vicky heard it clearly for some reason. She squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the sides of her seat with white knuckles. She told herself to trust him. Besides there was nothing she could do. And like what if she did something like jump out of the car and then find out Chris was only speeding because he liked the thrill of it? She'd be ashamed for ever.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked out the window, wondering where they where going and also, what everyone in Spanish class was doing now. What a freaky Friday it was turning out to be. She couldn't wait to write it in her diary. 


End file.
